Get Her Back
by daddydraco
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, Hermione resigns from her position at the Malfoy Industries due to what she thinks is unrequited love. She decides to roam around Europe to escape her tragedy of a love life. Little did she know, that tragedy was on his way to follow her. Post Hogwarts DHr OOC Lemons EWE Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Love You Goodbye

_Hola! Hello, readers. This is the story I promised on my profile. I hope you like this as much as I do because I honestly love writing this story. It has this certain spark that just makes me laugh and fall in love at the same time. I wish you feel the same about it! Please don't forget to review. :-)_

 _And P.S. I don't have a beta so it probably has a few or more mistakes idk. Anyways, enjoy! :)_

 ** _WARNING: LEMON SCENE DOWN BELOW (i think there should be a warning for this bc some people might not like it for my lack of experience lol wtf but anyways it might seem incredulous but its probably just gonna be the way it is. ive never written a scene like it before so pardon me)_**

* * *

 ** _Thursday | May 23, 2001_**

Actual fairy lights floated in the night air as well as charmed glass serving trays with glasses of champagne on it rounded the area. The rectangular tables covered with grey sheets had the white ceramic plates and wine glasses, a few candles, and the white bouquet of flowers – mostly consisted of roses and a few twigs showing on the top – as a centerpiece. Cherry wood chairs were placed on both long sides of the table and seated no more than eight guests.

Hermione couldn't believe how many people arrived at the wedding. There was no doubt that the-boy-who-lived would get no less than two hundred guests at his nuptial but a little more than a thousand? That number was certainly overwhelming for someone who was to give a speech to the newly-wed couple as the maid of honor. Hermione pulled out the short speech she prepared for the event and read over it a few times. She felt anxious that she might screw up her two best friends' wedding!

Hermione stood up to straighten non-existent creases on her long ash grey chiffon backless dress. The illusion neckline showed the slightly tan décolletage from the vacation she had with Ginny a few weeks ago. The light-weight sheer fabric and the silk underneath ran down to her high-heeled clad feet. She wore a pair of gladiator-styled wedges that she had just bought a few days ago for the event.

The young witch walked from the table where she sat with Ron – the best man – and the newly-weds to the designated area where she's supposed to give her toast. Everyone talked over everyone. It took a minute before anyone noticed her standing in the corner. Arthur Weasley took it upon himself to get everyone's attention. A floating serving tray was approaching with several glasses of champagne. Hermione took ahold of one and started the speech.

"Err… Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. Mostly known as one third of the Golden Trio but tonight, I'm only the know-it-all friend of those two over there." A few chuckled at her statement, "I've been with these two for a long time. I saw their relationship grow from just an eleven-year old girl crush," Hermione looked down at Ginny – who turned as red as her dress at the acknowledgement. "To this. I don't think I could ever think of any person in this planet who deserves happiness as much as these two. They've been through a lot and will go through a lot more but I have faith that they will continue to surpass them all. Harry, I know you will love and take care of Ginny. If you ever do hurt her – so Merlin, help me I will be the one to give you a scar on the left side of your forehead. I raise a toast to Harry and Ginny, cheers!"

Everyone raised their glass and took a drink afterwards. Hermione walked back to the newly-weds and gave them both a hug before excusing herself to the bathroom. The brunette walked into the Burrow's kitchen – the wedding was held at their prized garden/backyard. Molly Weasley took pride in the magnificent florals she had planted in their yard. Most of them were magical plants but muggle plants were also in the mix – a suggestion by Hermione's mother, who was also quite the gardener.

Hermione walked inside the house to the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs. She felt agoraphobic outside in the garden with all those people who couldn't keep their eyes off the table she shared with the groom and bride – not that she was who they were looking at. Two of her best friends were finally married. She sighed in relief.

Hermione had been the person Ginny and Harry had ran to when they had a lover's spat or simply when they had a problem. Harry, as well as Ginny, had assured her that she gave the best advice – Hermione didn't think so. How ironic was it for the person who was not in a relationship to give advice? Giving out advices but not following them yourself is a bit stupid but then she didn't really have any reason to follow them.

"'Mione, what are you doing here?" A voice asked from behind her. Hermione twisted in a way and saw an approaching Ron.

Ron stopped beside her and looked at her with concern. The young witch gave her friend a smile, "Just resting. I can't really stand that many people looking at me nowadays."

After the war, many people were astonished by their victory. They followed the Golden Trio everywhere, trying to get the latest scoops on what's going on, who's been dating who, and what they are going to do with their lives. They all loved the attention at first but Hermione's need to be in the limelight fainted.

"Is everything alright?" Ron took a seat on the chair beside Hermione.

Hermione said, "Yes, everything is fine, Ron."

Ron and Harry had the most fun in the center stage. Girls just kept on coming and coming at the heroes' feet. However, Hermione's heroine attributes intimidated most guys and it made it hard for her to date. Two months after the second wizarding war, Hermione and Ron had broken it off. The two of them didn't feel what they were supposed to feel anymore. They both lost interest and decided it would be best to date other people. The most awaited wedding of the century – after Harry and Ginny's, of course – didn't come true.

Many people came up with some very interesting conspiracy theory as to what happened to the couple. A few of them took Hermione's side and said that Ron felt incompetent and intimidated by the Gryffindor Princess that's why he left her. But most thought it was Hermione's doing, thanks to Rita Skeeter.

"Ron, you should go back out there, your date must be waiting for you. What was her name again? Was it Andrea? Or Alissa? Something with an A, I'm sure."

After Hermione exposed Skeeter during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the people still loved her fraud writing on the Witch Weekly as it made things much more interesting than it was supposed to be. Apparently, Skeeter had wrote Hermione to have cheated on Ron with no more than a dozen of men. Some wizards thought this was a funny joke and admitted to having slept with the war heroine. It was a ridiculous story that made Hermione laugh but burst into some kind of monster after a few more times of reading it. Ron had stepped in the situation to clear that they both thought it would be for the best. It might've cleared things up with a few people but there were still a lot that believed what the recent-illegal-but-not-anymore animagus chit had made up.

Ron gave her a half-smile and shook his head. His gaze went to the back door, "Alison Teague." He answered simply, "Alright but I need to see you outside in a few alright? I don't want you here skulking in the kitchen. Go out there, have fun with us."

Hermione nodded at the wizard in front of her. His smile didn't falter as she watched him go out the back door. Right, Alison Teague. She plays for the Holyhead Harpies as one of their Beaters. It was through Ginny that her brother met her. Ginny brought her once to dinner and then it just happened. Hermione didn't feel jealous or bitter or anything. She felt immensely happy for her best friend.

She was left to her thoughts until someone opened the door again. Hermione sighed, "Ron, it only has been three minutes. I'm fine." Hermione turned to see who it was, "M-Malfoy."

"Hello, Granger." Hermione looked him up and down. He wore a nicely tailored navy-blue robes. It made him look sharper in a sense. Hermione thought the color looked marvelous on him. That thought made her nervous. "Nice speech, you gave there."

Hermione turned her back on him and faced the wooden table again, "Err, thanks." She whisked her head back to see him, "What are you doing here?"

"Felt a little claustrophobic sitting with all those people."

Hermione couldn't help but agree. There were, indeed, too many people. "Harry didn't tell me you were invited."

"How nice of him." Draco looked around the messy kitchen with the mismatched furniture and thought how they lived with that – right, they're the Weasleys. Nothing wrong with it but Draco just couldn't take it. His gaze fell upon the long table that could easily fit a little more than eight people with mismatched chairs. He's always believed that everything should be in proper order. If he ever marries, he would not want a wife that is a huge slob or who believes that things should look all damn crazy. Draco moved to the side of the door and leaned on it while keeping his gaze forward, avoiding to look at the brunette.

There was an uncomfortable silence that they both didn't mean to create. After the events of the past few weeks, they knew this was going to happen. Hermione broke the silence, "How've you been?"

"Doing fine. Are you?" His gaze fell upon the witch who's been haunting his dreams. _Hell, she looked bloody tired,_ Draco thought. She sat sideways on the chair with her cheek resting on her arm that was draped over the top of the back support.

"Alright, I suppose. Been a few lonely weeks, don't you think?" It was unusual for her to voice out her feelings and when she did, she felt… the same. Hermione had been jobless for the last two weeks. She had left her over-paying job that had so many _good_ benefits for a specific reason.

Draco shrugged at her cheerless statement, "Yes, I think. You've been gone for quite a long time."

Hermione chuckled, "Stop exaggerating, Draco." Her head whisked to the back door and heard a few cheers from the outside. "I've only been gone for two weeks."

The blonde wizard looked away from her when he heard her say his name. He ran his hand through his hair. He could swear it felt longer than that. Draco stood right and was preparing to walk back out the room. He didn't know if he could take the heaviness in the air any longer. Draco felt suffocated by her unusual silence. She was quite the talker if he remembered right after two weeks since she resigned. Draco turned on his heel, "Right. It was nice seeing-

Hermione stood from her chair and was about to reach for his wrist but thought it would be too much. "No! Stay, please." Draco turned around to look at the brunette. Her gaze bore into him like lasers. Hermione's eyes look so intense, he feared they would leave a scar. He looked at the beauty in front of him asking him to not leave. It could've been how he looked if he let his feelings take power of his being when she resigned. But he didn't, Draco remembered how stoic he looked and thought that he might've broke her heart for not stopping her. Looking intently at her face, her features brightened up as if she remembered something. "I have something of yours. Come on, follow me."

Hermione walked past him and halted when she realized he wasn't following her footsteps. Her hand moved in a way of telling him to follow. She continued walking to the staircase. Hermione walked up the staircase that creaked with every step she took. She was so used to it after all the time she's spent in the Weasley's family home.

The creaking staircase scared Draco in the least. He thought it was going to fall apart when he set foot on it – he wasn't fat or anything but he thought it was faulty. He almost sighed in relief when he reached the landing but Hermione didn't stop until they reached the fifth floor. Draco thought the whole place was going to collapse and it will take him and the young brunette down with it while everybody outside watch them fall to their sudden deaths.

Hermione walked towards a battered door that had a broken copper doorknob. She twisted the doorknob and entered the room. Wind blew and almost shut the door. Draco looked at the doorknob and knew better than to touch it. He used his foot to open the door with little to no force at all. Draco entered a room painted in a cringe-y shade of bright orange. The walls were decorated with posters of Chudley Canons. Draco figured it was the Weasel's bedroom. He knew by the looks of the room and how messy it was. Clothes and a few Quidditch players that were missing a limb or two littered the wooden floor.

When the young brunette entered Ron's room, she was immediately drawn to the single hung window looking out the backyard. Hermione watched as Harry and Ginny danced to one of the songs performed by the Weird Sisters. The band had volunteered for the event. They thought that the event would do good for their publicity and it would certainly be an honor to play at the wedding of the-boy-who-lived.

The young witch stifled a laugh when she saw Harry try and spin Ginny. _His moves still haven't improved since the Yule Ball_ , Hermione thought. Ginny had told Hermione that Harry was trying to get better by hiring someone to give him lessons. Hermione thought it was incredibly sweet and a nice effort.

Hermione was pulled back into reality when she realized Draco was in the room with her. She muttered an apology and went to the foot of Ron's bed. As she went through her bag, a cold voice seared through her. "You're staying in here? With Weasel?"

Draco felt furious at the thought. Why would she stay with him? Didn't they break up right after the war? Or did they get back together after she resigned? Was that the reason she left? Those kinds of thoughts flooded Draco's brain. He was filled with jealousy when he saw her belongings in the idiot's room.

Hermione whisked her head towards the blonde, who might've turned into green with envy. She thought he was going to explode. She felt sudden joy at the looks of him. "No, silly. My things got moved up here from Ginny's bedroom when they were getting her ready this morning. And besides, Ron has a sort-of girlfriend if you didn't know. I think her name was Alison List? No, I don't think so. But it doesn't matter, really."

"Oh," Draco felt his cheeks heat up in the dark room. The brunette went back to going through her things and sighed when she didn't find what she was looking for.

"It's not here. Maybe I left it in Ginny's room. I don't know." Hermione turned to see the blonde wizard listening intently. "Will you come with me?"

Draco couldn't help but just nod at the witch. They went downstairs to Ginny's room. He couldn't help but notice a large poster of the band that was just playing outside. Draco thought it must've been a dream come true for her. There was also a photo of Gwenog Jones, the captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Opposing the window looking out of the garden was a twin-sized bed.

Beside the bed was a table that had a photo of Hermione with her friends. Hermione and the youngest of the Weasleys were in the middle while Harry and Ron were on the other side. They all laughed at something briefly and smiled widely. Adjacent to the Weaslette's bed was a makeshift bed where Hermione slept. The sheets were properly made, as he assumed.

The very second Hermione entered the room she shared with her friend, she went straight to her bag and looked through it. It took her a few minutes but she found it. Hermione turned around to see Draco looking around the small room. _He must be comparing this to one of their walk-in closets in the manor_ , Hermione thought.

Hermione took a seat on her make-shift bed and nudged Draco. He looked at her and saw her patting the area next to her. He thought it would be a bad decision to be in such proximity with her. He might not be able to resist to doing something stupid if she was so very close… but he still did it. The young witch beside him spoke with uncertainness in her voice, "Draco? Would you… Do you want to go outside or spend the rest of the time here with me and drink?" Hermione groaned at her wording. It didn't sound right, she had to correct it. "I mean, I know that you will just stay out there for a few more minutes and have a few more drinks then leave. I don't know, only if you want."

He simply muttered an ok and pushed himself on to the bed more so that his back will be against the wall. Hermione did the same but withdrew herself immediately when she forgot something. "Hold on, I'll go get some liquor-

"Granger, no. Come back here," Hermione obliged. "Pinky!"

As Draco called the house-elf's name out, she appeared immediately. Hermione was about to object at him for giving the house-elf an order she could do herself. "Pinky is here, Master Draco and Miss Granger."

"Will you get us a bottle of firewhiskey," Pinky disappeared at the command with a nod and reappeared a few moments later, "Thank you. You are dismissed."

The house elf disappeared with a crack as Draco twisted the bottle's cap. He tossed the cap on the floor and held the bottle out for Hermione to grab. Hermione took the bottle without reluctance and brought the opening to her mouth. She took a long swig and handed it to Draco who did the same. Hermione blurted out, "You know, you look absolutely handsome tonight."

Hermione felt utterly stupid after saying that. She wanted to slap herself hard and loud. A blush crept to her cheeks as she continued to look away from the handsome bloke beside her.

Draco turned his head to look at the witch. A smirk snaked its way up to his lips. "Why, thank you, Granger. You don't look bad yourself."

With that, Hermione's blush intensified. Her face turned redder, if it was possible. Instead of saying anything, she simply took the bottle of firewhiskey from Draco and chugged a quarter of it. She thought it would be better to just drink than to embarrass herself further. Little did she know; the liquor would only humiliate her to a greater extent.

As the liquor hit her, she had confessed something she wouldn't have if she were sober. She felt drowsy and thought her eyes were going to shut on her. Hermione looked at the man next to her with a sincere smile, "I missed this, Draco… I missed you." Her eyes appeared cheerless. The usual twinkle didn't make an appearance.

Draco felt the effects of the liquor coming in as well as Hermione. "I do too, Hermione." It had only been two weeks but it felt like forever to the two of them. He took a good look at the witch beside him. The back of her head pressed onto the wall while her legs slumped onto the makeshift bed. Her feet dangled on the edge. He was about to say something when Hermione stood up abruptly. Draco stretched out his arm because he thought she was going to fall.

"No, no… I'm alright, Draco. Thank you," Hermione smiled at the Malfoy heir. The music outside had changed into a song she knew from when she was young. The song was called _Let's Stay Together_ by an American singer called Al Green. It was one of her favorites because her parents played it at their home in Hampstead all the time. She shut her eyes and put her hands in the air with a smile on her face. She rested her hands on her tamed curls, "Gods, I love this song!"

 _I'm, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do is all right with me  
'Cause you make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you_

 _And me sayin' since, baby, since we've been together  
Ooh, loving you forever is what I need  
Let me be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue, ooh baby_

Draco looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. The moonlight shone on her, it illuminated her features. He looked at her in pure awe. She could be easily mistaken as a goddess or a nymph. The genuine smile on her face as she listened to the muggle song was priceless. If he could be entitled into seeing it every day, he would spend every bit of his money on her. Hermione was just that worth it.

Hermione walked towards Draco and took his hand. She pulled him up from the bed and put one of his hands on her waist while she put hers on his shoulder. Hermione took ahold of the other and intertwined it with one of hers. The two of them started moving in the very crowded room. He suddenly felt his stomach cave in at the look of her face. He suddenly couldn't breathe.

 _Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad_

 _Ooh, yeah  
Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad_

 _Why somebody, why people break up  
Oh, then turn around and make up, I just can't see  
You'd never do that to me, would you baby?  
Staying around you is all I see, here's what I want us to do_

They would miss a few steps and would stumble but that didn't erase the look on her gorgeous face. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her eyes suddenly showed the twinkle that was missing before and it just sucked Draco in. Draco let go of her hand and both of his hands on her waist as he pulled her closer. She chuckled at his action but didn't do anything to tell him she doesn't like it. She put her arms on his shoulders in return.

 _She looked of innocence,_ Draco thought. She looked so perfect in a way that made his heart overwhelm with happiness. His heart raced with every step they took. It was getting louder and louder by the minute – hell, by the second. It was the purest moment he had ever felt. He felt complete.

 _Let's, we oughta stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad, come on_

 _Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether_

A few seconds passed after the song ended and their heads slowly inched towards each other. Draco felt this magnetic pull that was coming from Hermione. He didn't know what to think of it. Draco felt completely vulnerable and he didn't like it. He dodged Hermione's lips to attack her neck. It was an utterly stupid act.

He felt like a coward. Draco knew that if he went for her plump lips that it would just confirm his undeniable feelings for her. It was a dangerous move. He felt scared to go for it. Succumbing to those luscious lips will just suck him in further. He thought it was the same with a Dementor's Kiss but with the opposite effect. Instead of all the happiness inside him vanishing, he would be filled with it and Draco didn't think he deserved to be happy for all the horrible things he's done in the past.

Hermione had smelled of … cherry blossoms. It was intoxicating. It was Hermione's favorite perfume. The scent of her perfume had mixed with the firewhiskey they had shared earlier. She had worn the same smell from when they started seeing each other under these circumstances up to now. Cherry blossoms will always be a reminder of her.

Draco continued on trailing down from the nape of her neck to her collarbone with kisses. As he sucked on the flesh of her neck, she groaned in pleasure. He stopped to look at the expression on her face. Draco looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing to ever walked the face of the Earth. He felt rays of warmth emit from her. He would've compared it to being outside on a cloudy day where the sun would come out from its hiding spot and back again but this wasn't like it. It was never ending, good warmth.

Hermione motioned for him to take off his robes. Draco's hands roamed the curves and edges of her body. He wanted to curse the dress earlier at the ceremony and the reception for not giving the beautiful contours of her body. But when he saw her walk down the aisle before the bride, he was astonished. Draco didn't know who else could look so good in grey. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

When Hermione had stood up from their table to start her speech, she thought nobody paid attention until Arthur called it. The moment she stood up, his eyes never left her. She looked nervous and incredibly beautiful even when she was fidgeting.

After Draco had loosened his tie, he turned her around while still showering both sides of her neck soft kisses. He unzipped her dress and told her to take off her dress. Hermione shrugged off the top of the dress revealing the nude brassiere underneath. She stepped out of the dress and turned around to face him.

Draco looked at her in all of her glory. She looked marvelous in the nude undergarments. She looked amazing in anything, even in nothing. Draco's hands roamed her body and stopped on her bottom. Hermione grasped the top of his trousers and unbuttoned it as he gave her a squeeze. Draco held one of her hands and brought her to the bed. Hermione patiently sat as Draco unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his trousers.

Hermione held out her arms for him to grab. She pulled him close with a smile on her face. _Bloody hell, she's so beautiful._ Draco kissed her forehead and he put one of his legs in between her own. They looked at each other's eyes as their hands moved as if they had a mind of their own. Draco's hands cupped her breasts in one swift move and massaged them softly. In return, Hermione let out a breathy moan.

His hands moved to her back to unclasp the brassiere. Hermione gladly removed it completely. Draco cupped the left breast as he knelt on the wooden floor to wrap his lips around the other. She used her arms for support as her want overwhelmed her senses. Hermione's back arched as he left open mouth kisses around her right nipple.

Draco attacked the other peak after he'd done justice to the right one. She spoke his name as he wrapped his mouth around her taut nipple. He stopped after a few gasps were released from her plump lips. Draco looked at the topless woman in front of him. Her head was facing the ceiling with her mouth slightly agape. Her gaze towards the ceiling through lidded eyes.

He took ahold of her breasts once more and as always, they fit perfectly in his palms. The soft skin of her peaks opposed his rough palms. Her breasts were the perfect size – not too small or too big. Draco had always loved them.

He motioned for Hermione to lay on her back on the make-shift bed and she obliged. Draco moved to the other end of the mattress and put one of his legs in between her slightly open legs as before. Draco held himself above her. He looked at her beauty before going for her ear. He nibbled at the lobe and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

One of his arms stayed as his support while the other roamed up and down her naked torso. With each up and down, his arm went lower than her flat stomach. Hermione craned her neck to the side as he showered her with more soft kisses.

He was a master of soft kisses. They were the kind that intoxicated you after the first touch. They are the ones that would make you want more after the first. As much as she wanted them, she knew they were incredibly dangerous. The more she got, the need intensifies.

As Draco reached the band of her knickers, he looked at her with something Hermione didn't recognize. He's never been like this throughout their affair that lasted three damn years. The usual cockiness in his eyes didn't show. He looked of pleading along with something worse… longing.

His hand brought her knickers down and gently slip a finger inside of her. Hermione's hips rolled with the rhythm he's set for the two of them. His long, pale fingers touching her inside with his thumb flicking the rose bud just above her entrance. As he teased her clit, her moans were getting rampant. It wasn't long when she felt the usual tightening she makes when she's about to come.

As Hermione tried to catch her breath, he removed his boxers with ease and held his shaft in one hand. Draco looked at Hermione for her approval before entering her. She nodded at him as he pushed himself in. Draco gasped at the feel of Hermione's insides. She was snug around his length as she had been when they had first started this … business. No, it wasn't business. It was simply a thing.

She adjusted to his girth quite fast despite his size and wanted more, "Draco… please."

Draco obliged quickly to what Hermione had wanted. After two long weeks, they were finally in each other's arms but he knew this wouldn't last long. This 'thing' that they have is only temporary and that thought just killed him.

Gasps and moans erupted from their mouths. Her sounds of pleasure were like music to his ears. It was something he could play over and over in his head. He felt complete while inside her. It was a feeling he would never trade for galleons or anything at all.

The moment Draco had entered her for the first time, she felt like as if she was in heaven. He fitted like a glove inside her. On her not-so-very-long-list of lovers, no one has ever filled her like he always does. Whenever he's inside her, she feels content.

The loud noise coming from the party outside concealed their sounds of pleasure. With every thrust, reality kicked in. She was leaving him…

* * *

Song incorporated in the story: **_Let's Stay Together - Al Green_**

Music Inspiration for this Chapter: _**Love You Goodbye - One Direction**_

 ** _"Hey, hey, hey  
Oh, why you wearing that to walk out of my life?_**  
 ** _Hey, hey, hey_**  
 ** _Oh, even though it's over you should stay tonight_**  
 ** _Hey, hey, hey_**  
 ** _If tomorrow you won't be mine_**  
 ** _Won't you give it to me one last time?_**  
 ** _Oh, baby, let me love you goodbye"_**

I AM A HUGE DIRECTIONER EVEN THO THEIR IN HIATUS I STILL LOVE THEM.

 ** _All the love A._**


	2. Short Plane Rides

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sad but true.**_

 _Hey! Whats up you guys. I want your opinion on whether I should put the author's note up here or down below. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, the next chapters are not gonna be as long as the first one like this chapter. I didn't mean to make the first chapter to be a very long chapter but it just did. Hopefully, I make others the same. School's almost starting and drama's already here. High school is not fun at all. One more update after this one then school starts. Anyways, **don't forget to review!** :-)_

 _I still don't have a beta, so there might be a lot of mistakes. :-) I hope theyre not that annoying._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Missing People and Short Plane Rides**_

 ** _Friday | May 24, 2001_**

 _A few hours later…_

Draco woke up on the make-shift bed _alone_. He was still stark naked as Hermione's warmth and scent slowly disappear from the bed. A blanket covered his body – probably her doing. With that, he stood up and saw his clothes neatly folded on her spot.

He checked the door if it was locked before dressing. He still heard laughs from outside but the noises were faint from the absence of most guests. It was most likely just the huge ass Weasel family with of course, Potter.

Draco finished getting into his items and before leaving he noticed a piece of paper on the wooden floor. He recognized the writing as Hermione's. It was written using a muggle pen. It simply said, **_Take care, Draco. All the love, H._**

He had known that she was to leave him but Draco had expected her to give him some clues on where she was going. But she didn't. Where did she go? The Weaslette must know – wait, she's a Potter now. Potterette? Heck, no. That doesn't sound right. She'll always be Weaslette. Draco walked out of the bedroom clutching the piece of paper. He heads to the back door in the kitchen. Draco finally reached the backyard and saw Potter and Weaslette flirting with each other as if they were teenagers. Bile just went up his throat.

Draco walked outside with his clothes on but not exactly. They were still a bit messy and he smelled of sex. His blonde hair was ruffled in so many ways. His necktie stuffed in his trouser pocket. "Potter, do you know where she went?"

Harry stood up abruptly, "Where did who went?"

"You know," He looked around as he ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Granger."

Ginny stood from her seat to confront Draco, "She went away when you were asleep. Hermione told me not to let anyone in the room-

"Hold on, Gin. What's going on?" Ron blurted out beside a slightly toned girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. _Must be his date,_ Draco thought. What was her name? Oh damn, who cares.

"Hermione's gone. Malfoy's looking for her-

Draco interrupted, "Does anybody know where she's gone to?"

Ginny answered from her spot, "Nobody knows where she went. She didn't tell a soul, I reckon. Not even me."

"Why would she do that?" Ron asked with concern apparent on his face. Draco knew he wasn't supposed to feel anger at the Weasel's worry for her but he did. He wanted to punch him in the face until he was as red as his hair.

"Malfoy." Ginny answered simply. The other ginger was about to lunge at Draco when the who-cares-what-her-name-is girl stopped him and Potter's wife spoke, "No, Ron. I mean, yes. Draco is part of the reason but she wanted to get away mostly for herself."

Ron scowled at Draco before speaking, "She didn't tell you anything?" Ginny simply shook her head. Ron's animosity towards the blonde man intensified. "This is all your fault, Malfoy! If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have left-

"Didn't you hear what your sister said? She left mostly because of her own damn reasons! She's so bloody problematic sometimes." Draco stated, "Would anyone have a clue of where to find her?"

Harry finally spoke, "No, Malfoy. If Hermione wanted to be found, she would've left hints. But in this case, she didn't – not even to us. Unless you have something?"

"Of course, Saint Potter." The three's faces lit up suddenly – even the Weasel's date – at his sarcastic statement. "Merlin, Potter, no! She didn't leave anything to me. If she would've, I wouldn't have come to you, would I?"

The air was getting heavier by the second. It wouldn't be long until someone burst. They felt worried. Finally, someone had broken the silence. Ginny spoke straight-faced, "We don't need to worry, I know it. Hermione would never do something completely reckless. Knowing her, she's probably somewhere quiet reading her muggle books or simply re-reading Hogwarts: A History for the nth time. We'll find her when she would want us to."

Hermione closed her eyes as her back leaned against the airplane seat. She had just finished reading Hogwarts: A History for whoever knows time. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the first class reclining seat. You might think being in first class for two hours would be such a waste but no, not exactly.

Since the war, Hermione rarely had any breaks or vacation. Her routine was frustratingly simple. For five days, she would wake up, have breakfast – usually a peanut butter + banana oatmeal with toast or sometimes when she's incredibly late she would just take a piece of toast to go, go to work, lunch, back to work, home, dinner, and lastly, sleep. Two or three times a week there would be something added to her boring routine that quickly spices up her mood and _someone else's_.

After more than five thousand words from last chapter, some of you might've caught on already or some might not have a clue on who the someone is. The latter most likely thinks that the occurrence last night or earlier this morning is simply a one night stand between two people who were incredibly lonely and only had each other during the time. Well, you are certainly wrong.

She pulled on the string that controlled the airplane window's blinds. The sky looked beautiful from the airplane. It was sort of an odd combination of colors but it didn't clash. The dark blue from the early hours of the day slowly retreated up above the sky as the light yellow along with the orange-red skyline approached. It was certainly a marvelous sight despite the fact that she's much of a fan of sunsets.

Hermione had been working for Malfoy Industries for three years now. Malfoy Industries was simply a potion distributing company based in London, England. The company is owned by none other than – it says it on the name, duh. – Draco Malfoy. Well, at least most of it. Draco had inherited the company after his twentieth birthday, which was last year, from his father. But his father still has a tiny percentage in the stock.

The Malfoy family was pardoned by the Wizengamot after Harry Potter and someone by the pseudonym of Rosalyn Heath came in to testify. The old wizarding family had a few setbacks in the first year after the war since all of them were to be tracked by aurors to find out if they were submitting once again into wrong-doings. After the first year of reconstruction, – that's what the new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had called it – the trails were reduced due to their good behavior.

Most wizards had deemed the council's pardon of the pureblood family was injustice therefore they were to be put in Azkaban where they belong to rot. But the latter just let them be and continue with their lives. The people who let it go were the ones that were more involved in the war than the ones to disagree with the Wizengamot. Most of their time were already spent mourning the loss of their friends and family. They didn't have time to be incorporated in something that concerns them just a tiny bit.

After the first year of reconstruction, the Malfoys had come back to their feet and were ready to conquer the business area of the wizarding world. Malfoy Industries has become the official potions company distributor to the London Ministry's research department. The family was psyched at the news of their success after battling a ton of other companies for the official right.

Behind their success were Draco Malfoy and none other than, Hermione Granger. After Draco Malfoy turned his back on the dark side during the Battle of Hogwarts, he had asked the brightest witch of their age to work for him.

 _Draco walked across the ruins of the seventh floor with two adult death eaters trailing behind him. They walked by the entrance to the room of requirement where Draco remembered spending most of his time in sixth year trying to fix the Vanishing Cabinet. He felt stupid at the memory and guilt flooded his senses._

 _After almost six months, he still remembered the face of their headmaster pleading to his godfather to kill him. He had failed his mission. He realized he didn't really have the guts to do it as one of Bellatrix's companions had said. Draco really didn't._

 _Draco looked back at the other death eaters behind him. They stalled as they probably remembered some memories they made at the damaged school. He almost walked past a cupboard when he heard whimpers from it. There was a crack in between the doors. Draco looked inside and recognized big, brown eyes._

 _She looked at him in fear. Hermione thought that this would be her end as Malfoy would eventually reveal her from her hiding space. She almost cried but didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her have a melt down before avada-ing her. Hermione bit her lip as she shook his head. She plead for him not to kill her._

 _He felt this surge of emotions as she looked back at his steel eyes. Hope instead of fear enveloped him. Draco gave her a reassuring look and a nod. He walked a few feet away from the cupboard before calling out the idiots who were supposed to be behind him. Draco looked at them impatiently, "Will you two hurry?"_

 _One of the death eaters scoffed at his bossy attitude and obliged. The other did as well but stopped in front of the cupboard where Granger was hiding. He started hearing his own heart beats as the death eater tried to get a glimpse of who or what's inside. He was worried about someone other than himself – Ha! That's one certainly for the books, extra points since its Granger._

 _"Are we just going to stand here all day or are we to proceed?" Draco hid his fears of Granger being found and maintained his impatient act. "And you!" Draco called out to the one in front of the doors, "What are you on about over there? Nothing special about a room cupboard, is there? Did you have some mushy bloody happy memory in there or you fell in love with it since nobody would have the damn guts to look at your disgusting face?"_

 _The man looked angry and was ready to tackle Draco when she came out of her hiding spot and pointed her wand at him, "Stupefy!" The death eater fell on his knees as the other looked at the two young people. Blood drained from the remaining death eater's face as Draco hit him with the stunning spell as well. He had a better plan than to hit him with the spell but he knew she would disapprove of it._

 _Questions of what to think of what he had just done disappeared from his brain when he felt someone's arms wrap around his broad frame. He looked down at the girl with bushy hair. "Thank you. Thank you, Malfoy."_

 _A few seconds after that awkward hug, they stepped away from each other and flushed different shades of crimson. Hermione apologized for her actions and he merely nodded. At the moment, they started working together._

After the war, it took a great deal of persuading to get Harry to trust Draco at the least. Hermione even used the _his-mother-saved-you_ card. There was no doubt that he still doesn't trust him entirely to this day. But that's not Hermione's business anymore.

 _Why did I even want Harry to trust him?_

Ah, now we're talking. Right after the war, Draco had offered her a position in his company. At the time, he felt confident and certain that with Hermione's help and standing in the community, his company will rise to the top once more regardless of his and his family's actions and it did. Hermione even thought it was just a made up position and it was but she did wonders for the company.

She helped them get the official partnership with the ministry just by her identity. Hermione was also a huge help not just in partnerships but also on which potions will sell and new potion discoveries. She was like an all-in-one package.

As Hermione was just getting comfortable in her first class seat, the speakers boomed with a masculine voice. "We will soon be landing at the Verona Villafranca Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts. I hope you enjoyed your time with us."

Hermione grunted at the reminder and moved in her seat as she cursed her damn short as heck flight.

* * *

 _No song selection this chapter! Couldn't think of anything lol. Reviews dont take five minutes! :-) Thanks_

 __ **All the love, A.**


	3. Annoying Visit

**_Disclaimer: Nope._**

 _Hola! Whats up. So, I've decided to cut up all the chapters I've made as short as possible to torture you guys. Just kidding! I love updating and I don't know how many chapters I've written already but I'm having some sort of writer's block because of my anxieties about school. School - hate that word. The length of chapters may vary since some have to be together and others doesn't really have to._

 _I'd love to say thank you to everyone who added the story to their favorites and who followed it. It really made my heart grow. This story's coming together really well and I promise it'll be one heck of a ride. I love how supportive everyone is. Anyways, **dont forget to review!**_

 _I still dont have a beta, so excuse my mistakes. :-)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 - Unexpected Visit From An Annoying Person_**

 ** _Actual Morning of the 24_** ** _th_** ** _of May_**

Draco walked into a recently painted two-story building by the outskirts of Diagon Alley. The doors automatically opened as he entered. Walking inside the miniscule on the outside but humongous on the inside building, was a lobby with beige walls and pearl white pillars. Up on the bewitched high ceiling like Hogwarts' was a beautiful chandelier filled with enchanted candles. There was a reception area on one side and on the other was a family portrait of the Malfoys.

A grand staircase sat in the middle of the room leading to the second floor. Two lifts on each side of the staircase. The whole building has twenty-five floors. Fifteen of them used as labs and research facilities. The remaining five were used as offices for the employees.

Five or more generations before Draco was born to the world, Braxton Malfoy had aspired to add more to their riches rather than just living off of it. They didn't think their company would be a boom. It was more like an experiment – the reason why they had decided upon the very small building. A few decades after the opening, they had decided on expanding but Braxton felt attached to the place and didn't want to leave it. They had to expand from within as the outside was already cramped up and that is how the Malfoy Industries was created.

Draco took one of the lifts and pressed the top floor. The lift had stopped at a few floors because of employees trying to get on but Draco simply stayed alone. After an incident when he was just the company's president-in-training, the employees made up their minds to not join him on the lift. Draco frightened everyone to an extent. _Except for one._

 _"Hold it, Hold it!" A familiar voice had erupted from the lobby. Draco didn't flinch at the request. He simply ignored it since he knew that no employee would dare ride the lifts with him. Draco was taken aback when he saw someone stepping inside just in time._

 _Draco stayed at the very back of the lift, scrutinizing the witch who had just entered a hell of a ride. Robes half-ironed, socks unevenly high, a case filled- no, stuffed with parchment, and a distracting mane that reminded Draco of a bush. He rolled his eyes at the sloppy ass witch. Draco thought of who hired this poor excuse for a witch was going to get quite the scolding._

 _As they reached the fifteenth floor, the witch had finally fixed the messy parchments sticking out of her briefcase and straightened her clothes. Her socks were equally high and her hair was tamed. Draco was actually impressed at how quickly the witch had recovered from her previous… short comings. It was admirable. As he processed that thought, the brunette turned around in her place with a smug look. "What did you think, Malfoy?"_

What the actual fuck. Hermione Granger in Malfoy Industries. Who let her in? I mean, there really are no discriminations in here but Granger? It had to be Granger.

 _Draco's thoughts were taking the life out of him. Something clicked inside of his mind and made him remember something after the battle of Hogwarts. Fuck. He did ask her to be his sort-of made up Business Advisor or something like that. Draco had to come up with something fancier than just Business Advisor. He wanted to smack himself in the head for not remembering this important piece._

 _"G-Granger?" He stammered but regained his composure with a clearing of his throat. "Impressive, I must say. Are you going to come into work looking like that every day when you ride the lift to intimidate and show off to your colleagues and especially, your boss?"_

 _The brunette blushed at the compliment, at least the beginning. She didn't quite know what to think of the latter so she decided to change the topic. "Anyways, what are we up to today?"_

Draco remembered how annoying she was and chuckled at the thought. She followed him around and tried to make odd conversations with him as if they were old friends. It annoyed him to the bones but he knew all of it would be worth it because of who she was. It's terrible to think that he used her abilities but just a reminder, he was her boss. It was in Draco's power to use her abilities to make something good out of it.

Oh and now here's the juicy part since that came up. It started about two months after she joined the company. Things started to get a little queasy between the two. At first, they weren't affected by the flirtatious actions but it got under their skin. It crawled and creeped like a fucking serpent. It didn't take long for them to act on their lust. Draco remembered the first time they did it together. It was steaming hot and Draco thought their passion would set the building on fire but thankfully, it didn't.

The hooking up in between work and even during weekends continued. It was something they couldn't get enough off. They felt complete when one was buried deep inside the other. Like they were puzzles who clicked and fit together perfectly. It was insane. They would simply do it everywhere that was isolated, of course.

Good memories – oh no, that's certainly an understatement. More like, incredibly steamy memories flooded his brain. Just the thought of their little adventures _all bloody over_ the building and outside made his trousers tighten. If he was to think of a few things to describe their escapades, he wouldn't think of only few, but a lot. Instead of listing them here, you'd most likely want to look up the synonyms of the word _extraordinary._

He reached the top floor – it was where his office was located. As the lift doors opened, he loosened his trousers to make the growing bulge a bit subtle in case someone was waiting for him and indeed, someone was.

"What are you doing here?" Draco's face was filled with disgust at the sight of a familiar man's jet black hair.

Harry turned around to where the sound came from and rolled his eyes, "Relax, ferret. I'm here about Hermione."

The blonde man raised one of his eyebrows as he stood from beside his desk – their desk, yes, certainly one for the books but now is not the time. "Oh yeah? You seemed to be _so_ supportive of Weaslette – fuck, she just married you. Anyways, she's still Weaslette because Potterette doesn't have the same ring-

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy. You make marrying me sound terrible but not as terrible as marrying you, I reckon. I was supposed to support her, Malfoy. But that didn't mean I didn't have opposing thoughts-

"Aren't you supposed to be shagging – oh fuck, just thinking of you sweaty and hovering on top of Weaslette makes me want to throw up. Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon with your wife? Get to the point, pothead. I have things to do, people to meet." Draco stated with obvious disdain as he put his satchel on the wooden desk.

"Ginny put it off. She knew things were a little rough with Hermione, so she decided to cancel it." Harry answered with annoyance in his voice. _Must be because he's not going to get laid anytime soon._ One part of Draco's brain said as the other answered, _you aren't either_. The thought made him frown in frustration. Scarhead continued, "Well, as you would've guessed I'm worried about her. Are you sure she didn't leave you anything of importance?"

Draco scowled at the-boy-who-lived as he moved to sit on his seat at the opposite side of the table, "No, Potter. Did you not hear me yesterday?"

Harry shuffled in his seat, "Not at all? She could've left a clue or something. Did she not leave you a note or something?"

"Bloody hell, Potter. She didn't leave me anything," Draco paused and stood up. "She did leave something. Some sort of after shag goodbye note."

Harry felt squeamish at what the blonde had said, "What did it say?"

" _Take care, Draco. All the love H."_ Draco recited. He had memorized the short words after reading it for too many times. He read it while lying on his bed after attending the sappy wedding. Also while eating his breakfast and getting ready for the day. Draco left it on the bedside table of his flat in London. He wanted to get it and show it to Potter.

He moved away from his desk and apparated out of his office, leaving the dark haired wizard alone. Draco arrived at his doorstep and opened the oak door. He didn't have time to look around his sitting room or anywhere other than his room. Draco went straight to his bedroom and to the bedside table where a lamp, a glass of water, and a piece of paper. Draco apparated out of his flat and back to his office where Potter waited quite impatiently.

Draco walked to his desk with a sense of urgency and he tossed the parchment onto the desk in front of Potter. The Malfoy heir sat back down on his chair. Harry grasped onto the paper and read it. It was as Draco had said it was.

But the type of paper wasn't quite like the same kind of parchment they use in the wizarding world. The paper had felt smooth. It was almost as if it was glossy but it had a bit of roughness onto it. It was muggle paper! He looked at the backside of the paper and saw a few prints on it but it was enough to tell Harry of what to do next.

 ** _-tain Airlines_**

 _Granger  
-ight 315  
27400683_

"How the fuck did you not notice this wasn't parchment, Malfoy?" Harry asked. He felt furious at the ignorance of the other wizard.

Draco scowled at Harry, "I'm not you, Potter. I'm not the one who lived inside a damn cupboard for ten damn years or one who lived with muggle relatives. Did you forget I am a pureblood?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his remark, "Malfoy, this is a plane ticket. For Merlin's sake, who knows where she's headed? And here's the hint, we've been waiting for so you must find her."

"Just me? I'm supposed to ride one of those muggle transportation things made out of metal that isn't entirely safe? What the bloody fuck. Hell no, Potter. I would rather wait for her to come back."

Harry looked at him in disbelief and stood up from his seat, "Well, it's entirely up to you. Hopefully, she's doing fine out there, all alone. Maybe, she's found someone in the short time she's been wherever she is."

"Fuck you, Potter."

* * *

 _Short Chapter huh? No song selection for this one either. Reviews only take a few seconds! :-) Thanks._

Amykay19 \- Thank you!  
exlibris93\- I do as well! I'm glad you enjoyed the story.  
 _Guest _ \- The _don't like it, don't read it_ pertains to the summary. If you dont like the idea, nobody's forcing you to. :-)  
TJ's baby girl \- Thank you for your support to both of my stories!

 **All the love, A.**


	4. Another Muggle Contraption Ride

**_Disclaimer: Hecka nopey._**

 _Hey guys. This is really late, I'm sorry. First week of school finally over! School's just starting and its already making me stressed. The updates are gonna be a few days late or in worse case scenarios, no more than two weeks late. :-) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this filler chapter. We're getting close to Italy, my dudes! :-) This chapter is really short but please bear with me._

 _Yes, don't forget to follow/favorite the story and **review**! I really need encouragement right now. Being a high school student sucks, guys. Love y'all. (Yes, Im from Texas :D)_

 _Sorry for the errors. I dont have a beta._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Another Muggle-Contraption Ride**

 ** _Saturday_** ** _| May 25, 2001_**

Draco looked out of the window of one of the muggle transportations Potter and Granger were talking about. He sat at the very front almost beside Potter who was behind the wheel. They rode a car, well at least that's what the two call it. To Draco, most muggle things are called unreliable-maybe-unsafe-muggle-inventions-that-could-kill-you-at-any-time.

They arrived at a three to four story building. Draco saw letters at the very top front of the building; it read, _British Airlines_. It seemed small compared to what Hermione kept on telling him before. It was apparent she's been to other airports other than the one in London. Draco opened the car door and set his foot outside to look at his surroundings before actually getting out.

Harry was already out of the driver's seat and walked over to the trunk of the car to retrieve Draco's items. Draco thought he could just make his luggage small enough to fit in his pocket to avoid carrying it around. Of course, Potter thought it was awfully lazy of him but it was certainly a much more convenient way but they couldn't risk looking out of place – as much as Draco already was. Harry insisted that he just carry it for a few moments then check the bag in like the muggles.

 _Like the Muggles._

That's a phrase Draco thought would never use or hear from someone. He almost shook his head. Draco wasn't affected by his utterly wrong upbringing but it still confused the shit out of him to pretend he was a muggle. It was almost a repulsive thought but it wasn't.

"Malfoy, good luck. Hope you listened to what I said about what to do."

Draco scoffed but still said his thanks to the-boy-who-lived. Could this day be any odder? The blonde wizard walked up to the automatic doors of the building and noticed so many muggles in one place. He felt a little claustrophobic not seeing any one of the same sort as him. It was very weird. He ignored the annoying feeling and proceeded to the check in area.

He waited in line for the airport staff to finally check his items but it was taking too long. Draco stood impatiently while tapping his foot when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around rather sharply to look at who it was and saw a blonde woman behind him looking as unamused as he was. Draco hissed, "What do you want?"

"If it's not too much to ask, will you refrain from tapping your foot? It annoys the shite out of me-

Draco raised one of his eyebrows, "Oh yeah? Not as much as your face annoys me."

The woman scowled at him. A scowl that reminded him so much of Hermione except the woman in front of him wasn't her. This woman was so far from her. She had strawberry blonde wavy hair and green eyes while Hermione had those two toffee-colored. Hermione's nose was button-like while this lady's was thin and narrow, much like his mother's. Yes, they were very different from each other.

He turned around and waited for his turn not bothering to entertain the woman behind him who kept on tapping his damn shoulder. A few more taps and he was ready to burst. Good thing, he finally got his turn at the desk and checked in his things before snapping. Draco walked towards the café at the airport to get some tea.

After thirty minutes of just sitting at the nearly deserted café, his flight was called. He walked to the boarding area and handed his ticket to the staff at the gate. Draco had to walk a not-so-very-long hallway towards the entryway of the plane.

He entered the muggle transportation and was welcomed by two ladies who wore matching navy blue pencil skirts and vests on top of a three-quarters white button up. Draco walked by a very comfortable looking place at the front of the plane. It had separate seats and dividers but they were all filled up because there were only a few seats.

 _What the hell. Why am I not with those people? What did Potter sign me up to?!_

Draco continued walking and looked down at his ticket. It said _Economy Class: Seat 35C._ The hell that means. Him and a whole other people walked by the really amazing looking area and through a curtain where it was a little less great and thought it was his stop but didn't see his assigned seat there. He proceeded to the part where it was bloody crowded and made him more claustrophobic than he was before.

He finally reached a stop where it said his assigned seat and moved to the very far right. Draco almost sighed when he realized he sat beside a window but yes, _almost._ As he looked at the runway outside and found it empty. Draco felt someone moving to sit beside him. He turned his head and almost shrieked.

"What the bloody fuck are you doing here?"

The blonde woman pretended to be hurt by his use of words that made Draco roll his eyes, "Well, if you must know. You've hurt my feelings. Anyways, this is a public transportation, is it not? Didn't know you owned it. And if you did, wouldn't you be in first class or maybe right beside the pilot-

"A pilot? What is that?" Draco looked at her oddly, "You know what, just shut the fuck up and let me at least enjoy this one bloody hell of a two-hour ride."

"HA! I knew it!" The look on Draco's face didn't diminish, it only intensified. He felt worried that he might need to obliviate the woman next to him. "The infamous Death Eater son. Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt abashed at her words as she continued, "What a damn luck I have. I'm Octavia Holley, Daily Prophet journalist." She held out her hand, waiting for him to shake it. "I'm one of Rita Skeeter's apprentices."

He felt like he wanted to throw up at the mention of Skeeter's name and he didn't shake the woman's hand. That old hag wrote tons of scandals that were mostly proven wrong about his family. He wanted to hex the shite out of that bat. Draco didn't know Skeeter has been educating people on how to get in everyone's personal lives. What a job. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, really." Octavia shrugged and brought her waiting hand down. "I'm on vacation, you know. I'm off to visit my family in Italy. I haven't seen them in a while. What about you?"

Draco shut his eyes as his attempt to block out the talkative woman beside him. He breathed in a deep breath and silently prayed to not hex anyone in the next two hours.

* * *

 ** _Music Selection:_ Wherever You Will Go - Lifehouse**

 _"If I could, then I would.  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
Way up high or down low.  
I'll go wherever you will go."_

I LOVE THIS SONG. ANYWAYS, what did you guys think of Octavia? I love the name Octavia. It was one of my choices for Hermione's middle name but I ended up with Oriana. :) I love unique names, tbh. :-) **_Please don't forget to review!_**

 **All the love, A.**


	5. Two Coins

**_Disclaimer: You know the answer._**

 _Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, I''ve been busy with school but all's going well. I'm not gonna go into too much details so you could get going. :)_

 _Don't forget to follow/favorite to keep up with the updates! Please review as well. **I love reviews.**_

 _Sorry for the errors. I still don't have a beta. Please bear with me. If it's really annoying, I'll do it. :-)_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Two Coins?**

Hermione readied herself to go out today. She thought it was time to go and explore Italy. Yesterday was enough procrastinating. That might not sound Hermione but nowadays, nothing sounds like her anymore. She walked through the hotel entrance and pass the doorman wearing a red suit with a matching hat.

It was a nice summer day out. Hermione had worn a scoop neck tank top with an embroidered front. She wore a simple high waisted dark-washed denim shorts. The sun was there but not quite there. Summer breeze apparent in the air. She also wore a light pink denim jacket on top of her tank. A leather cross body bag hung from one of her shoulders.

She was only to stay in Italy for a few days. Hermione wanted to go to all the places she planned. It was the dream vacation she's always wanted. When she was younger, Hermione wanted to tour Europe after graduating from University but that was from before she found out she was a witch. Things changed after receiving that letter.

Her plans for whenever she grows up was suddenly cancelled. She lost her sense of direction at the moment but that loss was exchanged with excitement for a new adventure. Indeed, it was. Hermione had always thought their years at Hogwarts would be fitting for a children's book.

Hermione walked over to a deserted alley a few blocks from her hotel. She checked it out a yesterday when she arrived if it was a good enough place to apparate and it was. Hermione also had to go check out an apparition point at Rome yesterday. That's why she felt a bit tired. She looked around the area once more before she pulled out her wand and apparated to Rome, Italy. Hermione felt that odd feeling of getting sucked into _somewhere_ _but not anywhere_.

She appeared in a dark alley but emerged quickly with the crowd outside the tiny space. There seemed to be a lot of people on the cobblestone streets today. Hermione walked for a little in the tight crowd until she caught sight of a café called _capulus platearum._ A little credit to Hermione's knowledge of Latin, the words mean coffee street.

The brunette took a seat on one of the metal chairs outside the small café and waited for someone to assist her. A woman with light brown hair arrived to her service and asked her what she wanted. Hermione ordered for a panini and a cup of tea.

It was only for an afternoon snack and besides she hasn't eaten anything other than the free breakfast her hotel offered. She wasn't saving or anything, – she had tons to spend from her cooperation with the war – she just didn't feel hungry that morning. Hermione just laid on her bed, looking at the creaking ceiling. Yes, the hotel was certainly one of the bests but that didn't mean couples wouldn't go mad and jump each other. That was surely out of the hotel's hands – if it did have some.

Hermione looked around the place. The summer breeze felt amazingly good on her skin. Her panini had arrived as well as her tea. As she sat there enjoying her tea, she thought as if someone was watching her from afar. Hermione surveyed the area. There were quite a few crooks and crannies to look at but she didn't see anyone. She decided to leave the sketchy area after finishing her snack.

It didn't take long for Hermione to eat the panini since she didn't really have any lunch. Hermione got back on the cobblestone street and set to go to the Trevi Fountain since its certainly one of the reasons she came here. Well, it's actually the only one. Hermione wanted to only spend three days in Rome and today's her second day.

She had already been to Rome but with her parents. They explored a few of the museums and the colosseum. Hermione loved every second of it! She's always loved the feel of Rome. She loved the charming floral balconies. She even dreamed of having them back in England. It was quite impossible, of course, but one could always dream.

Rome had this intriguing mix of edgy and artsy feel tangled with years of history. It just captivated her. She loved the architecture. When Hermione was younger and hadn't discovered her real identity yet, she was already choosing between architecture or a surgeon. It was a very hard choice for her.

Hermione had felt this odd sensation again. She thought – no, scratch that, knew – for sure that someone was following or watching her every movement. She felt uncomfortable knowing someone was stalking her. Hermione walked faster to reach her destination. She wanted to avoid isolated areas. All that she wanted was to lose that creepy fellow.

Finally, she reached the fountain after speed walking just to get there safe. She was close to panting but it wasn't really that far from the café. Hermione almost sighed when she got there but her breath got caught in her lungs when she saw what she came to Rome for. She wanted to say something but nothing would get out of her slightly agape mouth. Hermione's already been to Rome twice and was mesmerized by the place's beauty but once again, she was sucked into it.

It was just like the time she and her parents visited only that she was younger and not alone. Hermione remembered holding her mother's hand while her father took a picture of them. She remembered how her parents told her so many times to look at the camera but she couldn't. Hermione was so into the place; she couldn't take her eyes off of it. It only seemed like yesterday.

Hermione walked towards the fountain. She bumped into too many people to say sorry to all of them. The Trevi Fountain was always filled with people. People always come to the fountain whenever they're in Rome. The ones who come with family are the ones usually wishing to come back to Rome. Those alone are wishing for love they couldn't quite find yet. Couples go there to wish to hear the wedding bells soon.

When she came here two years after finding out that she was a witch, she couldn't contain herself but laugh at the couples or the ones who were alone. Hermione thought it was stupid to just hand over your fate to a fountain. She couldn't believe how so many people could just have confidence in a fountain to give you a lover. Now, she wanted to laugh at herself.

It's true that Hermione came to Rome to throw to coins at the fountain. Over the years, Hermione had learned to just believe. Take a leap of faith. Yes, it was very out of character for her. She was the type of person to believe in concrete things. It was what she thought made her sane but no, it wasn't. More like the opposite.

Hermione turned her back to the fountain and clutched her first coin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before throwing it. She turned back to face the fountain and saw her coin land in the waters. Hermione did what she did before with the first coin but this time she muttered something under her breath before tossing the coin.

 _"End the chase and give him to me already."_

A familiar voice spoke that shook Hermione's entire existence, "Wishing for me, I reckon?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ A bit short? They're always short! Anyways, what did you think? Hope you liked it. :)

Music Selection: Somebody's Watching Me - Rockwell

 _"I always feel like somebody's watching me.  
_ _And I have no privacy.  
_ _Woh, I always feel like somebody's watching me.  
_ _Who's playing tricks on me?"_

REPLIES ON REVIEWS :)

 ** _Chester99_** _\- Right? It was v rude on Harry's part. Thank you for reviewing! :)  
_ ** _booklover19a_** _and **TJs baby girl** \- Thank you so much :-)_

 _DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! :)_

 **All the love, A.**


End file.
